Beyblade 5D Episode 10 - The Search Begins!
NOTE: Kerbex = Randi, Saurer = Tempo. I changed the names. "Are we there yet?!" Kerbex whined. "Chill!" Zane said, looking bak at Kerbex. "We are almost there! You can go without food for 5 minutes longer!" "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Kerbex cried, falling on his knees. "Get a grip!" Saurer said. When Randi got up, Saurer punched him in the shoulder. "At least I wasn't schooled by an old man!" Randi remarked to FastBlade. Everyone laughed except FastBlade. "I just touched some tiny little gadget, that's all!" FastBlade said. "Yeah, and I just thought I saw something." said Tyler, pointing to a shrub. There was a rustle in the shrub. Zane, Saurer, and Kerbex readied their beys. A figure appeared from the shrub. "Hey guys, I just found some candy! The bag is still unopened..." Hyoma said. Gingka and another person ran to the shrub and tackled Hyoma. They each got the candy bag, and started tugging at it. "MINE!" "MINE!" "M-I-N-E!!!!" "SHUT UP!!!!!!" Zane shouted. Everyone knew, when Zane says that, he means it. "Who is he??" FastBlade asked. "Well, we're about to find out." Zane said. He walked up to him. The figure was looking into the sky for some strange reason. "Hmph." The figure grunted. "Are you a Universal Blader?" "Well, yes..." "Then battle me." The figure said. He held up a very strange bey. He launched it and created an arena. Then he called back his bey. "Show off, are ya?" Zane said. He loaded Hurricane and grinned. The figure did the same, except with a look that had no expression. "3!" "2." "1!" "LET IT RIP!!!" Both blades were off with a good start. However, the figure's bey was very slow. "Charge at him, Hurricane!" Hurricane charged at the bey, but it dodged easily. Zane identified the beyblade easily. "It's Peace Fangolongmon." Zane said. "It has high Attack, Defense, Speed, and Control. It's an amazing bey.""FANGOLONGMON! SP!" The blader cried. "Woah! Already?" The bey combined it's power with 2 other beys and smashed into Hurricane. "CATEGORY 5!" Zane commanded. A hurricane appeared and swept Fangolongmon away. However, the blader was not giving up. He kept attacking Hurricane over and over. "You are a waste of my time." Zane remarked. But suddenly, a tanish aura glowed around the other blader. "My name is Trent, and I too am a Legend Blader. I will not lose so easily." The gang murmured. A Universal Blader? "Zane, be careful! He could be hiding something!" Kerbex warned. Zane took notice of this and activated a bluish and yellow aura. "You call yourself a Universal Blader? HAH! I am a blader of The Chosen 3! Kyrota chose me and 2 others to be the best there is. I will not lose to the likes of you. GO, HURRICANE!" Hurricane charged with the speed of a shooting star. It completely barraged Fangolongmon, sending t flying. “AH! FANGOLONGMON!” Trent cried. Fangolongmon managed to land inside the arena, but it was wobbling a little. “Revive!” He called out, and Fangolongmon was back to normal. “What?! It’s still spinning as it was hit by nothing!” Zane said in dismay. Trent laughed. “Haha! I’m not as weak as you think! What did I tell you?” “You’ve told me NOTHING!” Zane said. “Huh?” Trent said, confused. “I think you don’t understand.” Zane said. “I am a blader, a ferocious one at that. I am very strong, and my teammates know that. Soon there will be a World Championships, and I will not be the person that comes in 3rd, or 2nd. I will be in 1st, and no one will stop me!” Then Zane started to levitate. His hair stood up straight, and his eyes were completely blue. “What the-” FastBlade remarked. “HURRICANE....ATTAAAACK!!!!” Zane commanded. Hurricane went straight into a charge. Water and stars flowed around it. “COMBINED SPECIAL MOVES! ASTRAL CATEGORY 5 DEMOLITIOOOOON!!!” Hurricane rammed into Fangolongmon and then 2 stars appeared. “Woah!” Trent remarked. “You are strong!” “Now, Hurricane! Activate....THE SUN!!!!” “What the!!” Randi said. “HE CAN USE THE SUN’S POWERS TOO?!?!” Zane turned around and stared at him. “Get your facts straight. Everybody knows that the Sun itself is....a star!” Zane said. “NOW! SUCK FANGOLONGMON IN!” Fangolongmon was being drawn toward the miniature Sun. “Counter!!!” Trent said. Fangolongmon charged upwards and started firing projectiles at the mini Sun, only to have them burned to a crisp before impact. “WAAH! WHAT CAN I DO HERE?” He cried out. Suddenly, he grew silent. He fell on his knees, screaming in agony. Kerbex rushed toward him, but Trent punched him away. Trent then got up, dark power around him. He then stared at Zane, and grinned. “What the heck is going on here???” Tyler said. Gingka and the others watched the battle ensue, curious as to what would happen. “Since I had to use my full power, I will not allow you to pass here with your bey. I will smash it into pieces, and feast on your energy! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!!” “He’s influenced by Zirou!” Lukus said. “We have to save him!” “No.” Zane said firmly. “We must do the same that we did to Saurer - Destroy his bey to release the evil spirit.” Saurer then looked at Basalt Bat. “Good luck with that.” Trent said. “GO! DARK FANGOLONGMON!” Hurricane proved to be no match for Fangolongmon at it’s darkness state. Hurricane was sent flying up high, as high as the cosmos. “Waah!!!!” Zane said. “But, I wasn’t releasing my full potential as well. Now, CHANGE MODES!” Hurricane started to glow. “BARRAGE MODE, R³F!” Hurricane changed modes, then charged at Fangolongmon. It was a heated battle, and either bey could win. “Lukus, what’s the 411 with the beys?” Hyoma asked. Lukus watched both beys, then saw. “Oh shoot....both beys are on the edge of smashing into bits!” Lukus said. “We have to stop this!” He readied his bey, and launched it. Zane saw out of the corner of his eye, and caught Lukus’ bey. “Don’t. This is what we need.” Zane said. He waited for Fangolongmon to strike. Then, it started charging, but Hurricane dodged it, and Fangolongmon hit the edge of the stadium. It then smashed in half. Zane caught Hurricane, and examined it. No serious harm seemed to befall it. But Zane handed it to Lukus to examine it. He then walked over to Trent. “How can I lose control like that..?” Trent said. Zane helped him up. "I’m Zane, and these are my friends. They are also Universal Bladers. However, 2 members, 98 and Jacob, turned out to have left mysteriously not too long ago. Anyways, how would you like to join us?” “Sure!” Trent said. “I have some other friends who are extremely powerful! Do you think they could be Universal Bladers?” “Well, we have to find out.” Zane said. And, for the first time in a long while, he grinned, very happy on the inside. Category:Fanon Story Chapters